Umm Whaaat? A PJOMI Truth or Dare Story
by Rainidaze
Summary: The gods and Raziel are bored, so they send their respective groups to play a game of Truth or Dare. Totally overdone and cliche but I wanted to write this so here it is. Please r&r. Pairings: Percabeth, Thalico, Nicabelle(NicoxIzzy), ClaryxJace, Simobelle, Malec(whoop), Jasper, Lazel, Leobelle, Clareo(onesided)...yea i made some of those up...but you can probbly figure it out. h
1. Chapter 1

**AN- so i was just reading fanfictions and i wanted to do this so please enjoy. Don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: If i owned Percy or Jace i wouldn't be here now 0.0**

**Oh and umm i dont wanna write them appearing and stuff so they appeared in the room their in and basically the gods and Raziel are bored so they send their respective groups to play t or d. So yeah. Please PM ME T OR D IDEAS! That is very important because i dont have unlimited imagination. Anyway have fun reading. I'm off to Percy and Jace. **

**Not that they're in my house tied up...*shouts for someone to shutup over shoulder* Pffft no...**

_Isabel__ POV_

"Hi I'm Isabel.." Raziel said to be nice and introduce ourselfs so here I am.

"Hey, I'm Alec." My brother sounded so awkward.. he's not very social.

"Wassup?! Leo in the HOUSE!" The curly haired Latino boy was kinda cute..in a way. His friends didn't think so I guess because they all slapped him upside the head.

"Ignore him. I'm Piper." The Native American girl said. She was actually pretty but could use a makeover.

"Hi, I'm Simon.." Simon smiled at Piper. I scowled at him and so did the cute blonde in the corner.

"I'm Jason. Piper's boyfriend." The blonde boy glared at Simon who turned pink.

"Smooth Vampire . Real smooth. I'm Jace, the best Shadowhunter EVER!" I rolled my eyes and everyone cracked up. Jace pouted.

"Well, I'm Percy the awesomest Demigod ever and Annabeth's boyfriend so don't even try anything."

"Awwe thanks Seaweed Brain. I'm Annabeth." I giggled as Percy and Annabeth kissed. Percabeth that's what I'll call them .

"Eww! More PDA? Hazel's here." Percabeth broke apart and glared at the ravenhaired girl woth eletric blue eyes." Whaat? It's true.. I'm Thalia by the way."

" Oh Hello, I'm Hazel Levesque." Everyone smiled at the younger girl with golden eyes.

"Hey lil' sis" smirked Jace. Everyone laughed.

"I'm Nico. Hazel's big brother." Nico grinned.

"I'm Clary, Jace's former little sister. Long story." Jace grinned at her and Clary crawled into his lap.

"I'm Magnus, the awesome." I rolled my eyes.

"Well then, who wants to go first?" I asked.

"Me!Me!Me!" Leo started jumping around. That kid must be ADHD.

"Okay, Jace. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Jace answered with a smirk.

"I dare you to..."


	2. Chapter 2- Ahem, we heard that

Jace POV

" Dare." I wasn't gonna take the easy way out.

" OK so, I dare you to let Magnus gliterrify you for a whole week..AND let him choose your outfit." Wow. This Leo kid was cold. But I had to accept otherwise my Dare Streak would be over before it begun.

" Alright fine." Magnus grinned and rubbed his hands together. Shudder.

" Umm, Percy. Truth or Dare?" Percy's green eyes light up.

" Dare."

Hmm.. oh." Fine," I leaned over and whispered in his ear.

" Umm, anything but that." he said and pulled off his t-shirt.

" Scaredey Cat Percy!" Thalia taunted," What was the Dare?"

" I dared him to breakup with Annabeth for a whole day." I replied.

" Oh, thanks Seaweed Brain. You're sweet." Annabeth said to Percy.

"Ackk. I'm not sweet or adorable. And I don't have seaweed for brains! Gods.." Percy shook his head exsasperatedly.

" Mmmhmm Kelphead." All his friends laughed. It was a wonder this guy was even still friends with some of these poeple. But they all seemed to have a really strong bond between them.

" Moving on, Thalia. Truth or Dare?"

" Dare. Bring it on."

"Alright. Well, I dare you to let the Aphrodite Cabin give you a makeover and wear it back here to show us."

" OK Kelphead."

" Bye Pinecone Face." A flash of light and the sassy spiky haired girl was gone.

" Soo, what's with the nicknames?" I asked.

" Uhh it's a long story. How about your funky designs?" Percy gestured to my Marks.

Annabeth elbowed him." Ouch! WiseGirl..that hurt." he whined

" Deal with it. Did it occur to you that they might find that offensive?" Annabeth sighed as if she were used to this.

" Why would it be rude?" Percy looked confused.

" Nevermind.."

" Hey, can you guys tell us about some of you guyses adventures." Piper asked.

" Sure. So do you know what a Shadowhunter is?" Alec replied.

" Someone who's paranoid and chases their shadow?"

"Leo!" Hazel finally spoke up.

" You guys are demon hunters right?" Rschel asked.

" Wait. How did you know Red? Are you like phsycic too?"

" Noo, that's what the letter said."

" Pfft. Like anyone listened to that." The goth kid, Nico said.

" I DID!" both Rachel and Annabeth exclaimed at the same time.

The demigods burst into another round of bickering.

I officially decided that they talked alot. Apearntly Izzy thought the same thing." They talk to much!"

" You got that right."

" Jace, Iz, be nice. They ARE ADHD after all."

" Ahem.." the demigods were glaring at us.

Suddenly, Thalia and three other poeple appeared.

Thalia wore glittering mascara and gold glitter eye shadow. Some red blush and rosy lipstick completed the look. Red whipped out a phone and snapped a couple of pictures.

Standing behind Thalia was a brunette and two boys who looked like twins.

**AN- who do you think it is? it's pretty obvious. Anyway, I hope you liked it. I'll try to update tomorrow because I already have two more chapters ready. I really need t or d ideas so send, send, send. Also, who do you want to join them after this. I'll put a poll on my profile so be sure to vote. Thanx**

**Love, Rainidaze**


	3. Quick Filler Real chapter later today

**AN- Thank you guys for all the reviews, faves, follows and feedback. I really apreciate it :3. One thing i need from you guys is DARES! or even truths. I'm running low on ideas so please send dares or truths. Thank you in advance. **

_**Discaimer- Me: Here you go hottie. Read.**_

_**Percy: Aggh, mortal. Let me go. And no.**_

_**Me: *eats blue waffles* Want some? Then Say it!**_

_**Percy: FINE! Rick Riordan owns PJo, Cass Clare owns MI, and Rainidaze owns this. Now can I have some?**_

_**Me: No! Back in the closet with ye! Haha.**_

_**Percy: Noooooo! If your listening, leave a review that says 911.**_

_**Me: Yea. I wanna know if anyone actually reads this. Hmm..**_

_**Percy**_** POV**

" Hey Perce!"

" Yeah, hi dude." Wait. Why are the Stoll brothers here? And Katie?

"Uhh. Hi guys. How'd you get here?" Katie rolls her eyes and mouths long story.

"Well, since you're here you should join the game!" Thalia says. We all settle into a circle, introduce ourselfs and get back to the game." Ok," says Thalia" Simon. Truth or Dare?"

" Umm.. Truth." He looks nervous. I don't blame him. Thals is SCARY sometimes.

Thalia smiles evilly. Jace rolls his eyes. " Wimp." He smirks. Simon glares.

" Name everyone in this room that you've liked." Simon flushes and stutters. Everyone cracks up.

" Umm. Well, ClaryIsabellePiperandRachel. Yeah, anyway-" By now we're rolling on the ground laughing.

" Hhhypocrite!" wheezes Clary. Simon glares. " Well, you were on Jace's case 'cause he'd liked so many girls. Now look who's talking!" We all burst into another round of laughs. Except Jason, who was still

.


	4. I Am Demigod-Nephilium! Bow to Me Mortal

**AN-SORRY! I know i promised a new chapter yesterday but I got SOO caught up with personal problems. Again SORRY! **

**REMEMBER TO VOTE AND PM ME DARES!**

" Sparky? What are you doing?" Jason looked up and showed the group a note.

It read:

Dear demigods and Shadowhunters,

We would like to inform you that new characters will be joining you. Please do not kill them. No matter what. Also, we shall occasionally send one of our own dares. All of you must complete those dares.

The superior powers

" Ooookaaay?" Percy drew the word out.

" Well back to our game. Rachel, Truth or Dare?" Simon asked.

" Dare."

" Well, I dare you to run around NYC yelling ' I am a demigod-nephilium! My name is Rainbow hearts! Bow to me worthless mortals! Or face the wrath of unicorns!'"

" Fine, I will!" she huffed. A bright flash of light enfulged everyone.

When it cleared, they were standing in front of the Empire State. Rachel glared at Simon once more, then took of.

" I AM DEMIGOD-NEPHILIUM! MY NAME IS RAINBOW HEARTS! BOW TO ME YOU WORTHLESS MORTALS! OR FACE THE UNICORNS!" People on the streets stared as she ran by.

" Oh Gods!" Nico smirked. Everyone snickered.

" This is not forgotten about Simon. You WILL feel my wrath someday." Rachel was standing behind him panting.

Another flash enfulged them and they appeared in the Room again.

" Truth or Dare, Travis."

" Dare!"

" I dare you to admit to every prank you've ever played on Annabeth." Travis gulped. Annabeth smiled wickedly and Percy frowned. For some reason, Katie looked nervous.

" Uhh, I'll pass." He pulled off his shirt. Katie quickly averted her eyes." Ok, Magnus. T or D?"

" Dare of course."

" I dare you to wear normal clothes, with no sparkles. And give Alec your clothes." Mahnus whined but dragged Alec off to the bsthroom.

" I don't want to know what they're doing in there that's taking so long." Everyone agreed with Isabelle. Finally Magnus and Alec returned. They were a mess but no one said anything, they instead raised an eyebrow, making Clary groan.

" Clary. Truth or Dare darling?"

" Dare... I guess."

" I dare you to give Jace a lap-dance." Jace smirked. Clary flushed.

Clary gave him hos lap dance and climbed off flushed. Jace looked quite satisfied.

" Alrighty. Katie. Truth? or Dare?" Katie thought about it.

" Truth?" she looked rather unsure.

Clary opened her mouth." Tell us.."

AN- Did you guys like?

I need y'all to vote and pm me thruths or dares.

Yours in demigodishness, Rainidaze :)


	5. Read AN! Travis Is Sexy Katie thinks so!

**AN-Hey guys! I NEED DARES! I can't update without them! If you don't PM me truths or dares, I can't update!**

**Anyway.. HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY PERCY JACKSON! I meant to update yesterday but it didn't happen:( Sorry Percy...Still LOOOVE you! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Don't make me say I don't own it again..! Whoops already said it!**

**3rd Person POV**

Clary opened her mouth. " Tell us..Who in this room do you have a crush on, if anybody."

Katie flushed. She should've known that this would be the question. She fiddled with her leaf-green tutu skirt as her cheeks coloured themselves even rosier." Weell, I..Ttravis." She looked down quickly.

" Really?" Travis asked, also a bit pink. Katie nodded." I knew it! Nobody can resist my sexy looks!" He teased. The flustered Demeter girl stuck her tongue out at him.

"C'mon dude. Ask her out and let's get on with the game." Conner complained.

" Fine. Katie-Kat?" Katie nodded, smiling widely. Travis smiled smugly and scooted closer to his new girlfriend.

" Aww!" Izzy exclaimed, leaving people wondering if she secretly was an Aphrodite girl.

" O.k, Annabeth. Truth or Dare?"

" Dare." Katie grinned mischeviously-Hey, just because she wasn't a Hermes kid didn't mean she couldn't be devious sometimes.

" I dare you to give Percy a lapdance.(AN- Oh gods. I forgot who suggested that! Look in the reviews...Shout out to the reviewer who suggested this!)In front of everybody."

Percy's eyes nearly popped out of his head, Annabeth turned pink, Percy surpassed pink-it wasn't manly enough-and went for fire engine red-much more macho.

Thalia snickered and Nico was outright howling with laughter.

Annabeth took a deep breath and gave Percy the quickest lapdance known to msn and womankind.

By now everybody was laughing loudly. Percy and Annabeth glared and everyone shut up.

" Alright. Nico. Truth or Dare?"

" Dare."

" I dare you to.."

**AN-And done. I'm bringing in some new people next chapter. Leave me a review saying who you want. Also truths and dares. I only have three more guys really!**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Love Rainidaze**


End file.
